Gods demigods and a mortal read the Lightning Thief
by anna rutter
Summary: The olympian gods, along with seven demigods, one mortal, and one satyr read the Percy Jackson series. Set a couple of months before the lightning thief
1. 1 Prolouge

AN: So this is my first time doing a reading fan fic, so I don't know how great it will be. I'm always open to people pointing out any mistakes. It just makes the story a lot more enjoyable. Reviews are always appreciated. Other than that enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series sadly. All rights belong to Rick Riordan

* * *

The day was like every other day spent at Yancy Academy for Percy Jackson. It was only the beginning of the school year, yet things had already fallen into routine. At first glance, Percy seemed like every other kid in New York, but once people start being around him more, they start noticing strange things about him. And because of this, most kids didn't like him, so he was usually the one that people picked on. It didn't help that he was both ADHD and Dyslexic, which made it harder for him to learn, and add the fact that he had been to six different schools in six years, well you get the idea. So unlike the other kids, he didn't have any hope for a good school year. So far, Yancy seemed like every other school that he had been to. The only reason he didn't complain when his mom told him he was going to be attending Yancy, was because he knew that it was already hard enough for her to find schools in New York that would accept him, given his history. The only thing that he liked about this school was his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner and this new kid Grover Underwood, a scrawny, acne prone kid, who was excused from PE for life, because of some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He had meet Grover a couple of weeks into the new school year. He had first noticed Grover when he noticed a couple of the boys, who were basically the middle school jocks, trying to shove him in one of the lockers, most likely his. After helping him out (despite the fact that he knew he was going to pay for it later), they ended up becoming fast friends. Currently they were walking to their first and favorite class, Latin. They were discussing what they were going to do once all the classes for the day were done.

"I was thinking we could go to this arcade down the street. You know, Game Land. Despite the fact that it has a really bad name, it actually has some pretty good games there," Percy suggested.

"Sounds good but we can't stay there too long, we still have to study for the English test tomorrow," Grover said. He made a face.

"It's not as if studying will make any difference. We both know that it doesn't matter if I study or not, I'm going to fail either which way," he said bitterly.

"Come on man you don't know that. If you want I can help you study for it," Grover suggested. He sounded so sincere that he didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't going to help, so he agreed to it. The both of them were just rounding the corner to get to class when they suddenly. Right in front of them was a glowing golden ball of light.

"Whoa what is that?" he asked. Beside him Grover let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a goat bleating.

"I don't know but I say we just turn around and find some other way to get to class," Grover suggested. Nodding his head in agreement, they both took a step back. Before they could even let out a yell, the ball of light shot towards them and enveloped them in light. When the light died down, Grover and Percy were nowhere to be seen.

Currently on Olympus, the gods where having a meeting. Or at least they were supposed to be. Instead they were arguing with each other. Zeus was arguing with Hera about his many love affairs. Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Athens. Apollo and Hermes were coming up with pranks, while Artemis was scolding Apollo for flirting with her hunters. Demeter was trying to talk Persephone into eating more cereal and lecturing her about Hades. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over Aphrodite, something that she was thoroughly enjoying. All of a sudden a golden light filled the room, causing them to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they saw 9 people lying on the floor. All of a sudden they let out a groan and sat up.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Olympus?" boomed Zeus . They looked at each other. Then one of them, a blonde girl with grey eyes, stepped forward.

"We have no idea how we got here, we were going to ask you the same thing," said the girl. Suddenly the room was surrounded by a bright light again. When it faded they noticed a book and a note. For a moment no body moved. They didn't know if it was something dangerous or not. After a minute of just staring at it Apollo cautiously stepped towards it and, when it didn't seem as if it would start biting at him, he picked it up. Clearing his voice he read the note first.

_Dear Olympians, demigods and mortal,_

_ We have decided to let you read about the coming events of a certain demigod and war. We feel that many deaths could have been prevented if known about it. Lots of things will be revealed some good, some bad. Under no circumstance are you to harm any of the demigods or mortals. If you do, then the book will disappear, along with the demigods, and all knowledge, memory, or evidence, will be erased, and things will go on as it would in the book. If you decide not to do anything about it, again, any existing evidence or memory will be erased. The other books will appear after you finish that book. Be aware, we might send in some more people._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The fates_

At first everything was silent, everybody taking in what they just heard. Then when it sunk in, everybody started talking at once.

"SILENCE!" shouted Zeus. "Why don't you tell us your name and godly parent first, then we will decide what to do next?" The same girl who stepped up earlier stepped forward again.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Athena smiled at her daughter. A buff looking girl stepped up next.

"My names Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares." Ares grunted and nodded at her. Two people stood up at the same time.

"Travis-"

"and Conner Stoll-"

"Son of the awesome Hermes" they said together. Hermes smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Next the one that seemed to be the oldest teenager stepped forward. He had a long scar on the right side of his face.

"Luke Castellan son of Hermes." Hermes smiled down at him, but he ignored him. After he stepped back, the last girl in the group stepped forward.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter." Demeter smiled at her. Beside Percy, Grover stood forward.

"I'm Grover Underwood. I'm a satyr." When he stepped back Percy threw him a confused glance.

"What's a satyr, and what do you mean you are one?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," Grover replied.

A kind looking woman stepped forward next. She looked nervous and seemed almost out of place.

"I'm Sally Jackson I'm a mortal."

"Sally?" She looked up and saw the man that she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Poseidon?"

"What are you doing here?" confused yet glad to see her.

"Same as everyone else I suppose." The other Olympians threw him curious looks which he ignored. Lastly Percy stood forward shyly.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson and I guess I'm a mortal."

"About that Percy. You're not exactly a mortal," Sally said nervously like she was afraid of his reaction.

"What do you mean I'm not a mortal?" asked Percy.

"She means you're a demigod," interjected Grover. "Your half god and half mortal."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this is all real and that I'm the son of some god."

"I would watch what you say if I were you boy!" said Zeus angrily.

"Peace brother, he just found out that we're real. He's in shock," said Poseidon, trying to calm his brother down so that way he wouldn't hurt Percy. Sally threw him a grateful look.

"Yes I know it's hard to understand but it's all true."

"And who's my dad?"

"Well," said Sally throwing a nervous glance at Poseidon, something that Athena saw. _No it can't be. I'll wait and see if Poseidon says or does anything _she thought to herself. On the side lines the other demigods were watching, curious and slightly scared about what was happening.

"Maybe the books might tell us something," Poseidon interjected quickly hoping that the books wouldn't mention it. Suddenly everyone was reminded of the book and letter.

"Why don't we start reading the book and maybe, as Poseidon suggested, it might just give us some answers," Athena said sensing the tension in the air. "I think I'll start if you don't mind." When nobody objected, she grabbed the book from Apollo and went to open up the book.

"**The Lightning Thief" **

"**Chapter One: I accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

* * *

AN: So how was it? Should I continue? I don't know when I will update next. It will either be today or tomorrow. It all depends. Reviews are always great. The more I get the faster I will update. Also I want to wish Rick Riordan a Happy Birthday!

~Annarutter


	2. 2 Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a bit. This took a bit longer than what I expected it too. Thank you everyone who followed, favorite, and/or left a review. I really appreciated it. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series sadly. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

"**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" **Athena read.

"Wait, before we continue, shouldn't we invite Hades. This might concern him too," said Persephone.

"Alright, but be quick I want to get this over with," Zeus grumbled. Nodding her head, Persephone flashed out of the room. After about ten minutes, she came back, with Hades in tow.

"This better be worth my time. The Underworld is jam packed right now. Something about a problem in the system," Hades said, sitting on his seat. Ignoring him, Athena continued.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

"That's not too bad of advice, it just wouldn't work for very long," said Annabeth, interrupting Athena. "Sorry," she said when she noticed her mother giving her a look.

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **

"Check," all the demigods said.

**It's scary. **

"Check."

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful nasty ways. **

"And check." The gods looked at each other. They wondered if it really was that bad.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. **

"Why would mortals be reading this?" asked Conner. "I mean, besides you Mrs. Jackson," he added after noticing Sally.

"I'm not sure. Now if I can continue without any more interruptions," said Athena getting annoyed. He gave her a sheepish look.

**Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"Who's they?" asked Travis

"He/she means the monsters, stupid," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. **

"You didn't warn us," shouted Travis and Conner. Athena sighed, resigned to the interruptions. **My name is Percy Jackson. **

At that everyone turned to look at Percy. He groaned. "Great, now we get to read about my thoughts." Sally put a hand on his shoulder.

"This must be when you found out you were a demigod," said Annabeth.

"But that still doesn't explain why we're here," Clarisse said.

"Maybe we all come in at some point," said Annabeth. She shrugged.

"Continue please daughter," said Zeus.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a trouble kid? **

"Yes," shouted Apollo and Hermes.

"Hey!"

**Yeah. You can say that. **

"See even you agree."

"Be quiet and let Athena continue,"

"Sure thing little sis."

"Don't call me that." **I can start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like fun," said Annabeth. Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"No, it sounds like torture," said Poseidon making a face.

**I know- it sounds like torture. **

Poseidon couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed that they were more alike than what he first thought.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

"Sounds like Chiron," said Dionysus, yawning. Everyone jumped. They didn't even know that he was there.

**You wouldn't think he would be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in his class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

Everyone started laughing. Some were even rolling on the floor (cough* Stolls *cough)

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea. **

"No! Tell us some more!"

"I'll tell you guys some more later on," assured Percy.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobfit, the freckly kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

At this everyone growled.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and a wispy beard on his chin. **

"Thanks so much," Grover said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry man. In my defense I didn't know my thoughts were going to be read out loud."

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because of some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover goat boy," said Annabeth. Grover shrugged his shoulders.

"Speaking of my legs." Grover reached down and took off his fake legs, revealing his hooves.

"Whoa! What the- how did- how?" said Percy shocked.

"I'm a satyr remember?"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobfit was throwing wads of sandwich in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

"What!" shouted Poseidon. Everyone looked at him "I mean why would they threaten him with death?" he said, realizing his mistake. Everyone but Sally, Athena and Annabeth bought it. Sally because she knew exactly why he reacted that way, and Athena and Annabeth because they didn't buy it. Annabeth was starting to put the pieces together and Athena's theory was proven right. She decided she would definitely confront Poseidon later.

**by in-school-suspension **

"Oh"

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

"Do it!" shouted Ares and Clarisse. The rest just rolled their eyes.

**Grover tried to calm me down. **

"**It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

"Yeah but I would think not on you," said Persephone crinkling her nose

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"Aww come on."

"**Your already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobfit right then and there. In-school-suspension would have been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Much longer."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**Stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, **

"Well at least your trying to listen," Sally said, ruffling Percy's hair.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to rid a Harley right into your locker. **

"They let someone like that teach?" asked Demeter.

"Apparently so."

**She had come to Yancy Half way through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobfit and figured I was the devils spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

"Oh look, it's a monster," said Dionysus. Poseidon turned pale like Sally.

"Way to almost blow your cover again." "Sorry"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobfit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up?" **_**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"It always does."

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll like to tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

"Not that one, it just had to be that one," the gods grumbled, the ones that actually experienced it, the most.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD! Why you-" Zeus shouted, making Percy shrink a bit.

"Calm down brother. I'm sure Chiron will correct him," Poseidon said, making sure that Zeus didn't hurt Percy.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?"

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"I still think that was unfair," grumbled Poseidon and Hades.

"Well mother always did like me best."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Then explain why she only hid me?" Silence. "Exactly. Continue Athena."

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"You don't even know the half of it," said Hades.

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

"I can't believe you just summarized one of the worst wars in history in a single sentence," said Athena impressed, even though it pained her to say it.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobfit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobfit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" shouted the Stolls, Hermes and Apollo.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"No! We think like a goat!" The rest just rolled their eyes and ignored them.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

"Really Chiron?"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"Boys always act like doofuses," said Artemis.

"We do not!" shouted all the boys

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew what was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Well he has." "I didn't know there." "Point taken."

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. **

"Unfortunately we all go through that, or something similar to that," said Annabeth.

"Really?" asked Percy.

"Yeah. It comes with being a demigod. The Dyslexia helps keep us alive in battle, and we have ADHD because our brains are hardwired to read Greek."

"I didn't know that."

**No- he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"Definitely the dyslexia"

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

"He probably has."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I had ever seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"I wonder what the two of you are fighting about this time," said Hera to Zeus and Poseidon. They just shrugged at her, just as confused as she was. Athena started wondering what could make they get into such a heated argument, because while they had their arguments, it was never that bad. _Wait a minute, what was the title of the book._ Suddenly her eyes widened _The Lightning Thief. _She decided not to say anything for the time being.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobfit was trying to pick pocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"Are you sure it isn't one of your kids Hermes?" asked Apollo.

"Definitely not."

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

"Really Grover, really?"

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and I thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

Sally smiled at Percy.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. **

"Oh Percy," Sally said sighing. She wished that he didn't have to have such a hard time.

**I wouldn't be able to stand the sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while reading a paper back novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobfit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.**

Cue growls

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"Eww! Not even I can help her," said Aphrodite **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON!" roared Zeus standing up. "You broke the oath!"

"So did you brother! Remember Thalia. I wouldn't be one to judge," said Poseidon, standing up as well.

"So you mean to tell me that the pact that the three of you made, all but one of you broke it? That being person being Hades," said Hera in disbelief.

"Something in which I was forced into," grumbled Hades.

"I say we kill the boy right here and right now!" shouted Zeus. Percy and Sally both turned pale. The rest of the demigods looked at each other in fear.

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Poseidon.

"Father, as much as I hate to say this, I have to side with Poseidon with this one. The boy hasn't done anything to upset us. So far his only crime is being born, something in which he had no control over," said Athena, trying to keep the peace. "And besides, didn't the fates tell us not to harm anybody. This could change the future, and maybe not for the better, if I am correct right Apollo?" "That is correct" "I say we wait until the end of the book to decide what to do with him."

"Why don't we have a vote?" suggested Persephone "Those in favor of waiting until the end of the book to decide raise your hand." Nearly everyone, except for a few raised their hands.

"Alright fine. We'll wait until the end of the book," Zeus said sitting back down. "Continue please Athena." She nodded and continued while Poseidon sat back down.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"NO! You never say that. That just means they'll give you a worst punishment!" shouted Hermes, Apollo, Travis, and Conner.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh,"

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. **

"Thanks for trying," said Percy.

"Sure thing," Grover replied.

**Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

"**I don't think so Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-**_**will**_**- stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobfit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

"Most definitely a monster"

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster," "I think we've already established that Hermes," said Artemis.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank space behind it. **

"We get that a lot"

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

"Remind me to have a talk with Chiron later," Poseidon said, turning pale.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

"Something tells me that isn't the plan"

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would have been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it… **

"She probably did," said Dionysus not even bothering to look up from his wine magazine. **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."****She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Something tells me she can and she will," said Clarisse, grinning.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

"Way to be dramatic Zeus," said Hades.

"**We are not fools Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. **

Apparently nobody else did either. Well, except for Athena, who looked nervous.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"Sweet!" "Percy!" "Sorry mom"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

Hey! It's a good book!" shouted Athena and Annabeth, both of whom look insulted. Then they looked at each other. Athena smiled at Annabeth.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. **

"Finally some action!" shouted Ares.

**She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. Then things got even stranger. **

"How much stranger can it get," asked Apollo. No one answered him.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"How is a pen supposed to help?"

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I matched the ballpoint out of the air, but when it hit me hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

"Awesome!" "Wicked!" "I want one!"

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die honey!" And she flew straight at me. **

By now everyone was silent. Poseidon was gripping the edges of his seat so hard, that his hands turned white, and Sally was hugging Percy really tight.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"How is that natural?"

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss! **_**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

At this everyone let out shivered.

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

"Seriously, after all that your still letting the mist affect you?" asked Clarisse.

"I guess so"

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobfit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

"It must be the mist," said Katie.

**He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"We need to teach you how to lie better," said Hermes. "Boys put him down for some lying lessons."

"Already on it," said Conner, who was writing on a note pad.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?" **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The Pre-algebra teacher." He frowned, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"Now that is how you lie."

"Alright that's it. Who wants to read next?" Athena asked.

"May I?" Sally asked. When Athena handed her the book she quickly found the next chapter.

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death"**

* * *

**AN: Alright! How was it? It's my first time doing something like this so I don't know how well I did. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't know when the next time I'm going to update, since I'm going to be visiting family in Texas (something I'm really looking forward to since I haven't seen them in a while). I'll try to update before I leave though. Anyways. Thanks for reading!**

**PS: Did anyone watch the Belmont Stakes? I did and while CC didn't win the Triple Crown it was still fun to watch**

** ~Annarutter **


End file.
